


The Bathroom of a Club

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of a past relationship, No they don't have sex, Roman and Finn in a bathroom, Roman doesn't like clubs, Thanks leighton for helping me, This turned out different than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: It was another man, albeit smaller than him, but he looked heavenly. Pretty ocean blue eyes, tousled hair, the man wore a black button up that exposed most of his collarbone, black skinny jeans that made him look paler than he was, and a gorgeous smile gracing his face.





	The Bathroom of a Club

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a new AU, ye. Another thanks to Leighton for helping me with this (Leighton also wrote the nsfw version, it has major differences tho)

Colors danced around the floor, pink, purple and blue lighting up the people dancing and drinking. The music blared loudly in his ears as he looked around from his seat. Roman sipped from his drink as he thought of how he ended up in the club. 

_"Roman? Roman!”_

_“What?” The dark haired man grumbled, turning away from what he was sketching as he looked at his best friend. Dean had a look of annoyance on his face as he threw up his hands and sighed in exasperation._

_"Ro, c'mon, quit moping,” Dean slightly whined. "Ever since you and Seth broke up, you've basically found your emo phase you should've found in school."_

_Roman chuckled at the blond’s words, returning his eyes to his work in progress, though he twisted his lips bitterly at the mention of Seth. He wasn't angry at him per say, perhaps he was angry because he felt as if their relationship was too short. They'd been dating for two years before Seth broke it off, moving back to Iowa as he felt homesick. Roman couldn't blame the younger man._

_“So what’re you gonna do about it?” Roman asked almost mockingly._

Unfortunately, that little sentence set in motion another of Dean's crazy plans, which landed him in this crowded club. He took a sip of the beer in his hand, ignoring the oncoming migraine in his head.

He jumped as Dean slapped his shoulder, mouth moving yet Roman couldn't hear a word that came out of his mouth. “What?” He yelled, straining to be heard over the fucking club music that's giving him a migraine. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed his arm, tugging him to the dance floor, Roman shaking his head. 

"Dean! You know I can't dance!” Roman's words were futile as it was clear that Dean couldn't hear him over the music. It somehow seemed louder as soon as he was dragged to the floor, flashing lights in his eyes, bodies squirming around him. Hot, it was too hot, he was being pushed around by so many dancing and grinding around him. It was overwhelming, it was hot, sweat beginning to form as he realized he lost Dean. _Fuck fuck fuck._ He snapped the hair tie on his wrist, desperate to calm down. 

The dark haired man forced himself to move along with the sea of moving bodies, not very good though, he's never been a good dancer, the fluidity of it always felt weird to him, always felt off. Even now, he feels robotic almost as he moves, feels limp, all he wanted was out of the fucking club.

He flinched as he felt a pair of hands at his waist, turning him around to face the owner of the arms around him. It was another man, albeit smaller than him, but he looked heavenly. Pretty ocean blue eyes, tousled hair, the man wore a black button up that exposed most of his collarbone, black skinny jeans that made him look paler than he was, and a gorgeous smile gracing his face.

The man said something to him, however, due to the loud music Roman couldn't hear him. The dark haired man tapped his ear, and it was as if the smaller man's smile became wider. He leaned into his ear carefully, the smell of some kind of cologne washing over Roman, the taller man sighing softly. "Saw you looking handsome just standing here.” The man had a soft but thick Irish accent, the sound of it catching Roman off guard. _Oh well fuck,_ He thought, fuck fuck fuck, pretty guy, pretty guy, what do I do? Roman's thoughts scattered like papers on a windy day, face heating up a good amount. 

He'd never been good with his emotions, and now with a gorgeous man was in his presence, Roman felt overwhelmed, wanted to push this man away yet he didn't want to. He leaned into the other man's ear, voice cracking a bit. "I-I'm sorry, I uh…” Roman trailed off, unsure of what to say. The man's eyes lit up slightly in the dark and flashing lights, and took his hand in his gently.

"Come with me.” He said, leading Roman out of the sea of heat, away from the noise, away from the lights, and the dark haired man's head dropped from tiredness. He didn't know where he was being led, didn’t care where, he needed out. Honestly he didn’t care if this guy was a serial killer and he was taking Roman away to murder him. _Okay, stop fucking thinking right now._

The music suddenly became muffled and his head snapped up to look at his surroundings, a door slamming close. The guy had led him into the bathroom, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Splash some water on your face, it helps with clearing your mind.” He heard, and Roman didn't protest.

The cool water hitting his face helped gather his feelings, Roman heaving another sigh. He turned to the Irishman, a concerned look on the other's face, lips pursed slightly. "Thank you.” Roman internally winced at the sound of his voice, the sound unusual compared to the loudness of the club.

The Irishman sat on the bathroom counter, a soft smile growing on his face. "You looked uncomfortable out there, I thought we could talk in here.” Roman smiled wearily at him, glad that he wasn’t scared off. 

"I didn't catch your name, by the way.” Roman raised his head up from the sink, tying his hair with his hair tie. Blue eyes widened a bit in surprise, before lowering a bit.

"Right, my bad,” He chuckled softly, the sound warming Roman a bit, the mirth sounding sweet and contagious. "I'm Finn, and you are?” The man, _Finn_ , asked him. _Finn, Finn, Finn._ The name ran through his mind, and it just fit. 

"Name's Roman.” The dark haired man mentally slapped himself, was this too strong, was it not? He was probably making a fool out of himself in front of Finn, who was perhaps the prettiest guy he'd ever seen. "You know you're very handsome, right?” As soon as those words left him, Roman wished he could slap his face off. Finn blushed, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Thanks.” Finn murmured, looking down at the floor. Roman's phone chimed before he could say anything, and he pulled it out to look at it.

**Dean - Saw you getting pulled into the bathroom by a guy, make sure you have a condom and don't wreck the dude!**

Roman lightly scoffed, causing Finn to look at him. " My fucking friend thinks we're having sex.” A choked laugh emitted from Finn as he hopped down from the counter. 

"The longer we stay here, the more people will think we're fucking." Finn chuckled, and Roman became slightly flustered at the sound of it, it sounded like it was filled with mirth. 

"I don't….. really want to go back out there.” Roman admitted to the other, taking note of the muffled pounding music again, feeling a migraine rearing itself in his head. He didn't want to feel the overwhelming feelings again, it felt like he could hurl. 

There was a few moments of silence before Finn clicked his tongue. "Well, we could just stay here.” He suggested, mouth curled slightly and his eyebrows slightly raised. Roman nodded a bit fast, not noticing how much he wanted to stay here with Finn, something warm blooming in his chest at the thought. He wanted to kiss the Irishman, to hold him, to love him. The only other time he felt like this was with Seth.

"Can I….” Roman swallowed a lump back, meeting curious blue eyes. "Can I kiss you?” He asked quietly, averting his eyes to the sink, not seeing the small grin on Finn's face. 

"Sure.” Roman heard, finding the smaller man in front of him. Finn tapped the side of his mouth, signaling for Roman to go ahead. Roman gently pressed his lips against Finn's, hands on the Irishman's shoulders. Finn cupped his jaw, turning his head and standing on his toes a bit. The Irishman’s lips were soft and a bit wet, Roman could taste something fruity in his mouth, along with a hint of alcohol. Something felt right about kissing Finn.

They pulled away after a couple of seconds, both men slightly giggling. "I think staying in here is a great idea.” Roman murmured, smiling softly at Finn. 

“Sure hope it is.” And with that, something just clicked between them, something sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at casualcityness on Tumblr!


End file.
